mlmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
Description The Berserker is a specialization of the Swordsman class, attained once a player reaches level 30 and advances further at /warp advance. The Berserker could be jovially characterized as a stronger Paladin at first glance. It can act as a tank given its expertise with shields when offhanded, as well as its power to stare down enemies to a snail's pace. However, if dual-wielding axes, the Berserker can become a solo force to reckon with, given its sustain potential and solid damage for its classification. Regardless of how you view Berserker, remember that your strength grows with rage. You attain this resource as you properly swing your axe. Maintain a steady pace in axe swings and stay in the heat of battle as much as you can, taking advantage of your sustain capabilities. Demonstration video of Berserker Active Skills Damage and taunt potencies will be represented as variables if dependent on attribute in scaling said potencies. All skills require two skill points to level. Reckless Swing Skill points: x/5 Your next attack deals x bonus damage and grants a stack of haste. Dealing physical damage lowers the cooldown of this skill by y. Increase damage by 30% STR, Increase cooldown reduction by 1% PRC Warning: NEVER ever spam click as a Berserker! Not only do axes take longer to recover from swings, any spammed hits will NOT accrue Rage nor lower the cooldown of this skill. Roar of the Slayer Skill points: x/5; Range: 8 Fire a projectile that knocks back and slows for 4 seconds. Each enemy hit grants a stack of haste. Also, for x seconds, grant speed, y bonus damage per hit, and heal for z% of your health per hit. If an enemy was hit, gain increased knockback resistance. Stuns all enemies for 1 second. Increase healing % by 0.2% SPR, Increase bonus damage by 20% SPR, Increase buff time by 5% PRC Errant Destruction Skill points: x/5 Throw an axe that deals x damage and marks the enemy. For the next y seconds, physically damaging the marked enemy damages all surrounding enemies by z. Requires an axe. Increase surrounding damage by 15% STR, Increase enemy marked time by 5% PRC. Gaze of Grendel Skill points: x/5; Range: 8 All enemies facing the caster are taunted for x and slowed for y seconds. Increase taunt by 8x END, Increase slow time by 5% PRC Thundering Blow Skill points: x/5; Range: 5 Charge for 0.5 seconds, then deal x damage, stun for 2 seconds, and knock up all enemies in a cone. Increase damage by 1.5x STR Unstoppable Skill points: x/5 For 3 seconds, take x% less damage. During this time, every hit you take grants a stack of haste. Also, knockback from damage is greatly reduced. After 3 seconds, heal y for each stack of haste you have. Increase damage reduction by 1% SPR, Increase healing by 20% SPR Relentless Skill points: x/5 Gain a burst of speed for 3 seconds. During this time, gain knockback resistance, as all enemies in your path will be knocked away, take x damage, and are taunted for y. Additionally they are stunned for 2 seconds. Increase damage by 100% STR, Increase taunt by 100% END Berserker's Essence Skill points: x/5. Cannot assign this skill onto your /bar. As a berserker, use rage in place of mana. Gain x rage when you deal physical damage and y when you take damage. Also gain z damage when wielding an axe. Increase damage by 40% STR Passive Skills Damage and taunt potencies will be represented as variables if dependent on attribute in scaling said potencies. These skills cannot be bound or assigned onto bar, but rather will activate if conditions are met. Berserk Skill points: x/5 Dealing damage at x rage and haste 5+ gives blindness, increasing speed and damage by y for 15 seconds. During this time, your attacks pull enemies towards you, you have increased knockback resistance, reduce damage taken by z%, and are immune to crowd control. Afterwards, you are slowed and nauseous for 10 seconds. Increase bonus damage by 20% STR, Decrease rage minimum by 10% PRC, Increase damage reduction by 2% END Bloodlust Skill points: x/3 On kill, gain x bonus damage for 9 seconds and gain 3 stacks of haste. Increase bonus damage by 5% STR Battle Trance Skill points: x/5 x% chance to nullify damage dealt to you. Requires y rage. Increase % chance by 5% PRC, Decrease rage minimum by 1% STR Ferocity Skill points: x/3 For every rage you have, gain 1.5% bonus damage and 0.2% damage reduction. Ambidextrous Skill points: x/4 Having a shield in your offhand increases END by 320. Alternatively, having an axe in offhand grants an additional 1.8 rage per hit and passively grants permanent Haste 2 while in combat. Cornered Beast Skill points: x/3 Upon reaching 15% health, become unkillable for x seconds. Rage is set to 100 and you are given 10 stacks of haste. Increase time invincible by 1% STR Category:Classes